Currently many updates to mobile devices such as telematics units are accomplished by over-the-air service provisioning (OTASP). However, OTASP requires use of the wireless network, running the risk of imposing on revenue-bearing network activity.
Certain preferences, such as preferred roaming lists, are constantly changing as provider relationships change or new roaming agreements are made. The service provider must have a method for updating such data to reflect new preferences without disturbing subscribers
Some data updates require the customer to initiate a request for an update. Some updates are location specific and require conversation between the provider and the subscriber to assure accurate data updates. Activity that occurs in the background allows for dynamic updates and limits the need for any intervention. For example, taking control of roaming calls made by subscribers allows a reduction in costs and an increase in margins. By doing so, it is easy to redirect traffic when new networks are added to a group, or when new roaming agreements are made.
The data broadcast capability of digital satellite radio is an efficient method for distributing data to mobile vehicles. Satellite broadcast of data content eliminates the need for establishing a cellular data connection between the mobile vehicle and the telematics service provider. Due to the broadcast nature of digital satellites, two-way data communication is not possible. When data content is broadcast to a mobile vehicle, the receipt and processing of that data content cannot be confirmed automatically. The telematics service provider must contact the mobile vehicle directly to determine the success or failure of the data content delivery and processing.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for remotely programming and testing cellular network integrity using telematics that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.